


Когда Хотч...

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аарон Хотчнер был всегда собран и сдержан, но с недавних пор выдержка начинает отказывать ему. Когда чувства наконец прорвутся наружу, Хотч уже не сможет удержаться от соблазна, и неважно, получит ли он желаемое и чем всё в итоге закончится. </p><p>Пэйринг: Аарон Хотчнер / Спенсер Рид<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанры: драма, hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда Хотч завидует

За свою многолетнюю карьеру в ОАП Хотч видел многое. Багажа его знаний хватит на то, чтобы в одиночку выучить несколько курсов академии ФБР подряд, и нельзя сказать, что ему не предлагают — предлагают. Хотч до сих пор получает звонки и е-мэйлы, но, как правило, в самый неподходящий момент: то Круз в командировке, то на оперативной работе такой завал, что головы поднять некогда. Откровенно говоря, он даже рад, что так получается, потому что просто не представляет себя преподавателем вроде той же Блейк, по крайней мере, пока.

Хотчнер предпочитает передавать навыки опытным путём ещё и по той причине, что каждый член его команды придерживается установленных правил и не станет профилировать коллегу из праздного интереса. Кроме, разумеется, Гарсии, но её любопытному носу уже давно все привыкли. Курсанты же, по своему обыкновению, сразу пробуют применить новые знания на практике, верней на преподавателе, а Хотч с недавних пор больше всего боится именно стать объектом чьего-нибудь исследования.

Хотя, возможно, на его примере лучше всего можно было бы проиллюстрировать один из древнейших человеческих пороков. Зависть. Хотчу не нужны его знания и опыт, всё лежит на поверхности, и он поневоле спрашивает себя, как же никто из команды до сих пор не заметил, что зависть поедом ест его каждый день. Зависть к ним. К тому, что они могут позволить себе, а он нет.

Морган называет Рида «парнем», «парнишкой» и другими синонимами, иногда даже «малышом», всячески отделяя его, ещё якобы незрелого, от себя, опытного и взрослого мужчины. Учитывая их небольшую разницу в возрасте, это звучало бы забавно, если бы не стало неотъемлемой частью общения давным-давно и у всей команды. Поведение Моргана — стандартная защитная реакция альфа-самца, который подавляет молодого конкурента, оберегая своё положение в стае. Хотчу становится смешно каждый раз, когда он об этом думает, потому что мотивы Моргана гораздо глубже — на уровне инстинкта, и это уже не изменить, это навсегда. Впрочем, Рида позиция «младшенького», «ребёнка», за которым присматривает едва ли не вся команда, кажется, вполне устраивает. Команду — тоже. Хотч понимает, что он единственный называет Рида исключительно по фамилии, и скрипит зубами от зависти, потому что ему иного, похоже, не дано. Чёртова субординация.

Гарсия, которая никак не может забыть, как впервые выстрелила, защищая Рида, таскает ему желе и фигурки из сериала про летающую полицейскую будку. Таскает тайком, но если наступать на пластмассовые детальки — фонарик, отвёртки, странного вида собаку-робота, даже на целого инопланетянина-перечницу — Хотч уже привык, то к стаканчикам желе, которые Гарсия забывает в самых разных местах, а находит их испортившимися уже уборщица, приспособиться никак не получается. Перепробовав все варианты, от убеждения до приказов, Хотч сдаётся и просто наблюдает со стороны. Меньше чем через неделю он узнаёт, что из всех вкусов желе Рид предпочитает лимонный, а его коллекция фигурок из «Доктора Кто» (в знании всех деталей сериала Хотч уже может дать фору самой Гарсии) перестала помещаться на полку рядом с антологией рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Когда Рид в очередной раз объедается желе, коварно спрятанным в верхнем ящике стола, он сладко причмокивает и облизывает пальцы. Рядом без умолку трещит Гарсия, зазывая его на очередной... конвент? Хотч не уверен, что правильно расслышал: он стоит в своём кабинете, выглядывая из-за жалюзи, как подросток, который подглядывает за девочкой в душе и до смерти боится, что его застукают. Машинально Хотч слушает слова и шаги, доносящиеся через закрытую дверь, готовый в любой момент отступить и сделать вид, что занят работой, но на самом деле смотрит он только на Рида. В этот момент Хотч завидует даже чёртовой пластиковой ложечке, которую Рид, забывшись, тщательно вылизывает на виду у всех: кончиком языка он скользит по лопаточке, по ребру ложки, чтобы на неё не осталось даже капельки лакомства. Кадык Рида дёргается каждый раз, когда он сглатывает, и Хотч невольно сглатывает вместе с ним, хотя в его горле пересохло, а в мыслях Рид занят вовсе не желе. Зависть моментально трансформируется в похоть, и Хотч закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать в голос: он едва ли не кожей чувствует язык Рида на своём животе, как он выписывает восьмёрку вокруг пупка, затем лижет головку члена, щекочет уздечку, дразнит... Видение настолько реально, что возбуждается Хотч почти мгновенно, хотя он давно не мальчишка и реакции у его тела уже не настолько хороши, как прежде. Снимать напряжение приходится в кабинке мужской уборной, и, привалившись спиной к стене, уставший и счастливый от облегчения, Хотч ощущает только стыд и полную опустошённость. Тогда он впервые понимает, как сильно уже подточило его изнутри это чувство к Риду: острое, всепоглощающее, всеподчиняющее — но Хотч настолько слаб перед ним, что даже не желает ничего делать.

Если бы ДжейДжей знала, что его отношение к ней порой граничит с ненавистью, то немедленно бы подала рапорт о переводе неважно куда. Свои чувства Хотч из последних сил, но они далеко не безграничны: большая их часть и так уходит на то, чтобы более-менее нормально функционировать, не привлекая излишнего внимания. С его работой малейшая оплошность может стоить кому-нибудь жизни, а Хотч автоматически анализирует дела, отдаёт указания, проводит допросы и всё это время мыслями постоянно возвращается к Риду. Давнее особенное отношение Рида к ДжейДжей для него не секрет, но раньше, на заре их совместной работы, когда Гидеон только просветил его относительно этой симпатии, Хотч был рад. Рид казался, случайно или специально, великовозрастным студентом, которому рано даже задумываться о собственной семье (его до сих пор сложно представить отцом), однако если бы он тогда сделал первый шаг, история пошла бы по совершенно другому пути. Но между Ридом и ДжейДжей вклинился Уилл ЛаМонтейн... и всё случилось так, как случилось. К счастью для Хотча, тогда он ещё не понимал, как ему повезло и не повезло одновременно: на Рида по-прежнему никто не претендовал, и у него оказались нормальные сексуальные предпочтения. Хотчу страшно подумать, во что превратились бы рабочие будни, случись это... наваждение с ним в то время. Ад, беспросветная тьма, разрываемая только всполохами ревности и зависти, когда кто-то подходит слишком близко, треплет Рида по волосам, смеётся с ним... даже просто смотрит на него дольше, чем Хотчу хотелось бы.

ДжейДжей, несмотря ни на что, для Рида всё ещё самый близкий человек в команде: к ней он приходил, переживая «смерть» Прентисс, с её сыном он с удовольствием посидит несколько часов, пока ДжейДжей с Уиллом отдыхают где-нибудь вдвоём. Хотч не хочет об этом думать, но каждый такой случай неизменно заставляет его спрашивать самого себя: если бы он попросил Рида о личном одолжении, тот бы согласился?

Ответ всегда один — нет. Нет, Хотч бы никогда не попросил, потому что дистанция между руководителем и членами группы, вынужденная дистанция, не даёт ему приблизиться даже на расстояние вытянутой руки, не то что объятия. По этой же причине, когда Гарсия или Росси устраивают совместные посиделки для всей команды, Хотч порой замечает, что его присутствие как будто держит всех в излишнем напряжении. Ему хочется, чтобы это ему просто казалось, но как всё есть на самом деле, он не знает.

Что странно, Блейк не вызывала у него такой реакции, как ДжейДжей, хотя именно она провела тревожные часы в приёмном покое клиники, пока Рида оперировали после перестрелки в Бриско Каунти. Она, хотя должен был Хотч. Господи, как трудно тогда было сохранять хладнокровие и думать о деле, о том, как спасти ребят, оказавшихся вместе с ним под колпаком здешних коррумпированных полицейских! Хотч понимал, что от его действий зависели жизни Росси, ДжейДжей, Моргана, Круза и его самого, что фокус его внимания должен быть только на работе, и так оно и было. Вроде бы. В душе же Хотч разрывался на части: он хотел остаться в холле клиники, выгнав оттуда Блейк, потому что она ничего не понимала, хотел прорваться в операционную, чтобы быть там и... если вдруг Рид не выживет, то хотя бы попрощаться. Но в те часы о его смерти Хотч старался даже не думать. Мысли имеют неприятное свойство материализовываться. Потерять Рида так же, как и Хейли, — будучи совершенно беспомощным... это стало бы для него ещё одним ударом под сердце, и вряд ли бы Хотч смог пережить. Он до сих пор не понимает, как же никто из команды не заметил, в каком он пребывал состоянии, признаков было слишком уж много. Нервничал, потел, говорил мало и сухо, боясь, что голос поедет вниз и выдаст его волнение. Тогда Хотч вообще только каким-то чудом контролировал себя, действовал чисто на одних рефлексах, и ребята точно это видели, но профилировали ошибочно, приравнивая к себе. Недопустимая ошибка для них. Счастливое стечение обстоятельств для него.

Единственный из всей команды, на которого Хотч может смотреть без завистливой дрожи, это Росси. Его фамильярность в отношениях с Ридом всегда имеет чётко очерченные границы, которые Росси не переходит; Хотч знает об этом в том числе потому, что Росси очень часто использует фразу «Я вижу, как двигаются шестерёнки в твоей голове» или различные её вариации. У Росси нет своих детей, но даже он не в силах противиться первобытному инстинкту и берёт под крыло молодняк — Рида. Впрочем, Росси не забывает при случае делиться опытом с Морганом и самим Хотчем, только они в его опеке нуждаются гораздо меньше, и Росси опять возвращается к Риду. Однако он как-то умудряется поступать правильно, не перегибая палку: делает так, что Рид, даже когда оказывается вроде бы в тупике, до всего доходит сам, не замечая, как Росси в нужный момент аккуратно подталкивает его в нужном направлении. Тут что ревновать, что завидовать бесполезно, Росси движут хорошие намерение... в отличие от Хотча.

Как раз это его и пугает: из всей команды только Росси способен «считать» поведение Хотча и сделать верные выводы. Поэтому, разговаривая с ним, Хотч не дрожит — его трясёт от страха, и он думает лишь о том, как бы не выдать себя неосторожным взглядом, жестом, изменившимся тоном. Его защита всё равно несовершенна. Как бы Хотч ни старался скрывать это влечение, рано или поздно кто-то поймёт хотя бы по тому, как Хотч замирает, как смотрит на Рида, когда тот увлечённо говорит. Рид не замечает того, что во время объяснений голос у него постоянно меняется: то становится по-юношески резким, тонким и иногда даже ломается, как у подростка в пубертатном возрасте, то грубеет почти как у Моргана. Из-за его привычки ерошить волосы, размышляя, светлые пряди на голове Рида торчат в разные стороны, непременно задорно и... Хотч не может подобрать другого слова, кроме как «приглашающе».

Ему чаще и чаще кажется, что всё, что делает или говорит Рид, это приглашение для него. Приглашение подойти, пригладить ладонью всклокоченную шевелюру, очертить пальцем бледные, тонкие губы, которые обязательно приоткроются от неожиданности... Наклонившись, Хотч поцелует его, плевать, будут ли они в наедине в номере отеля во время очередной командировки или в офисе ОАП. Фантазии преследуют Хотча не столько во снах, сколько наяву, неестественно яркие и полные ощущений, гораздо более желанные, чем реальность. Сначала это лишь немного беспокоит его, затем начинает по-настоящему пугать, мешая работать и вообще жить.

Мешает всё — нездоровое пристрастие к Риду, то, что Рид его подчинённый, жгучая ревность и зависть к другим коллегам, которым по отношению к Риду позволено больше, страх огласки, постоянная нервная трясучка, потому что сексуальная энергия требует выхода, даже несмотря на то, что работа выжимает из Хотча все соки. Но отказаться от Рида не просто невозможно, даже сама мысль о такой возможности выворачивает Хотча наизнанку и рвёт и так уже изрезанные ножом Фойета внутренности. Жажда обладать кем-то, да нет, не просто кем-то, а именно Ридом, уже сродни одержимости, причём в самой худшей её форме. Это ощущение, когда отдаёшься чему-то целиком, Хотчу не ново, однажды он уже бросил всего себя под поезд с именем «Джон Фоейет», пытаясь его остановить. Тогда Хотча смели, но сейчас совсем другой случай, и он сам жаждет кинуться с головой в омут, чтобы его с позором вышвырнули из Бюро, чтобы его презирали нынешние подчинённые... чтобы утолить тот голод, который пожирает его каждый день.

Если бы Хотч только знал, что будет с ним, когда на горизонте жизни Рида замаячила некая Мэйв, он бы... Нет, сделал бы всё точно так же, не посмел бы отказать коллеге. Рид общался с ней несколько месяцев, ни разу даже не видел, но влюбился. По крайней мере, когда он, жалкий и дрожащий, с трясущимися губами, готовый в любой момент разрыдаться, пришёл просить о помощи, именно это чувство Хотч разглядел в нём первым. С Мэйв всё началось. Её смерть заставила Хотча широко распахнуть глаза и увидеть наконец, что его подчинённый, которому он должен был сочувствовать, вместе с которым должен был скорбеть, вновь одинок... как и он сам. То, что зёрна симпатии, возникшей на общей беде, проросли, Хотч заметил слишком поздно: мысли о Риде уже плотно засели в его голове, фантазии стали появляться во снах, а жажда внимания настойчиво давала о себе знать.

Но владела им не любовь, нет, ни в коем случае. Похоть — да. Голод — может быть. Хотч чувствует, что медленно и неумолимо поддаётся, а рядом нет ни Хейли, ни Бет, чтобы избавить его от пагубной страсти. «Страсть». Звучит слишком пафосно, чтобы оказаться правдой, но именно это слово точнее всего описывает чувства Хотча к Риду. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что дальше одного раза их отношения, если и будут когда-нибудь, не зайдут.

Только один раз.

Один.

Хотчу кажется, что он уже сходит с ума, потому что ради этого раза он уже практически готов на преступление.  
Поделиться…


	2. Когда Хотч соблазняется

Решение, что всё это нужно прекратить, пришло спонтанно. Осознание случилось давно, непозволительно давно, но у Аарона Хотчнера, одного из самых известных и опытных сотрудников ОАП, не хватало воли покончить со своим пороком. Слишком глубоко въелось в его душу сладкое предвкушение, ожидание, что в этот-то раз все самые потаённые его желания наконец найдут выход и лишь изредка, в кошмарах, будут беспокоить Хотча. На самом деле, у него не было ни сил, ни желания что-либо менять: привязанность к Риду к тому моменту стала похожей на привычку курить — и вредно, и хочется, и бросить страшно.

Но когда, возвращаясь из Сиэтла, они с Ридом неожиданно оказались единственными пассажирами служебного самолёта (Росси остался на удачно совпавшую с командировкой презентацию новой книги), Хотч понял, что не может позволить этому продолжаться и дальше.

Они оба вымотались настолько, что едва волочили ноги: у Рида позади осталась семичасовая конференция со студентами старших курсов местных учебных заведений, Хотч весь день провёл в зале суда, давая показания по делу местного маньяка-душителя, в поимке которого команда помогала несколько месяцев назад. Процесс шёл настолько жаркий, что Хотч даже глотка воды не сделал за последние пять или шесть часов, что уж говорить об обеде или ужине. Ещё хуже было то, что он не успел ничего перехватить по дороге в аэропорт. Не хватало только очередного приступа гастрита, потому что он опять будет заглушать чувство голода с помощью кофе.

— Ну, самое время ужинать, — сипло сказал Рид, когда пилот по внутренней связи сообщил, что они набрали нужную высоту и можно отстегнуть ремни.

Голос Рид посадил на конференции: хотя ДжейДжей перед отлётом и предупреждала его, и он обещал быть осторожней, потому что только месяц как перенёс гнойную ангину, Рид всё равно не смог удержаться от полемики со студентами. Как итог — по его собственным подсчётам, в общей сложности он разговаривал два часа пятьдесят одну минуту, рекордно маленький результат, но для того, чтобы теперь общаться исключительно свистящим шёпотом, этого хватило.

— В Сиэтле студенты гораздо более заинтересованы в том, чтобы связать свою карьеру с ФБР, на тридцать шесть процентов больше желающих по сравнению с прошлой конференцией в Неваде. Забавно, ведь последние пять лет наши подразделения в Сиэтле традиционно испытывали существенную нехватку кадров, в среднем пятнадцать процентов низших должностей постоянно были вакантными. Думаю, тут дело не столько в демографическом взрыве, случившемся в этом штате как раз девятнадцать лет назад, сколько в... 

У Хотча его шёпот вызывал дрожь возбуждения, накатывавшего волнами, как штормящее море на берег: не успевал затихнуть один вал, как налетал второй, ещё более сильный. Себя Хотч представлял песочным замком невдалеке от линии прибоя, которому, увы, недолго осталось. Либо ветер — то, что они, чёрт возьми, здесь вдвоём! — доконает, либо смоет особо сильная волна. 

В смысл же того, что говорил Рид, Хотч даже не пытался вникать.

— Агент Ривер успела передать мне кое-что, когда узнала, что мы сразу улетаем, — Рид решил, что Хотч настороженно молчит потому, что не понимает, о каком ужине идёт речь, и вытащил из своей сумки небольшой хрустящий пакет. — Три пончика с шоколадной начинкой могут восполнить треть суточной нормы калорий для взрослого мужчины. В наших обстоятельствах это вполне приемлемый вариант.

Его желудок, судя по голодному урчанию, с последним утверждением был не совсем согласен. Слегка смутившись, Рид разорвал пакет на две части и пончики — а их было ровно шесть, по три с шоколадным наполнителем и розовой глазурью — разделил поровну. Хотч, только что едва справлявшийся с чувством голода и, кажется, готовый проглотить все шесть пончиков за один присест, на еду не посмотрел даже мельком. Неотрывно, забыв, как дышать, он наблюдал, как двигались руки Рида, настолько худые и не по-мужски тонкие, что манжеты рубашки некрасиво болтались, оттягиваемые вниз тяжёлыми запонками в форме головы Микки-Мауса. Пальцы у Рида — прежде Хотч никогда на этом не зацикливался — тоже тонкие, с широкими суставами, похожие на паучьи лапки. Как он умудряется так быстро делать что-то и не путаться в пальцах, не ломать их? Загипнотизированный Хотч смотрел, не мигая и не слыша, что Рид уже трижды звал его и о чём-то спрашивал. Проводив взглядом кусочек пончика, который Рид отщипнул и отправил в рот (поймав его острым розовым языком, которым после этого ещё скользнул по зубам, проверяя, не осталось ли там шоколада), Хотч машинально сглотнул и очнулся, чтобы услышать:

— Так какой тебе кофе?

Моргнув, Хотч наконец сообразил, что от него требуется, и резко сказал:

— Я сам нам сделаю.

Рид посмотрел на него слегка недоумённо, но, пожав плечами, решил не расспрашивать и снова потянулся за пончиком. Хотча же от его взгляда как будто кислотой обожгло изнутри. Схватившись за спинку кресла, он рывком поднялся, кое-как выбрался в проход между сиденьями и с удивлением обнаружил, что его шатало, как пьяного. 

— Хотч, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Рид с набитым ртом, когда тот, споткнувшись, едва не влетел носом в дверь.

— Да!

Но тут и ребёнку понятно, что он далеко не в порядке. Наощупь Хотч добрался до кофемашины и, открывая банку, чуть не высыпал всё её содержимое себе на брюки. Перед его мысленным взором Рид снова и снова терзал несчастные пончики пальцами, облизывал их, забыв о правилах приличия, и делал это с абсолютно невинным видом, словно не понимал, что творит. А ведь он и вправду не делал ничего дурного, это извращённая фантазия Хотча во всём искала другую сторону. Хотчу захотелось побиться головой о дверцу шкафчика, и он с трудом сдержался. 

Ещё вчера, когда они прилетели в Сиэтл, движения Рида не производили на него такого эффекта. Или просто присутствие Росси заставляло Хотча держать себя в руках? Так или иначе, сейчас возбуждение давило изнутри, жгло, моментально вышвырнув из головы всё остальное, что показалось ненужным: мораль, здравый смысл, правила субординации, кодекс агента Бюро.... Хотч посмотрел на свои трясущиеся, как у пропитого алкоголика, руки и шумно вздохнул. Им лететь ещё пять часов, а он уже не может спокойно сидеть в соседнем с Ридом кресле. Ненормально, в тысячу раз хуже, чем он мог себе представить. Хотч попытался выровнять дыхание, сделал несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов, собираясь с мыслями, а всё равно перед его глазами стоял Рид, слизывающий шоколадную массу с кончиков пальцев. Возбуждение дало о себе знать ещё сильней, прокатившись по нервам разрядом тока; Хотч, едва включив кофмашину, уткнулся лбом в холодную дверцу шкафчика и низко, со вкусом, застонал.

Кресло Рида скрипнуло: видимо, он заворочался, пытаясь понять, что был за звук, и это заставило Хотча мобилизоваться. 

— Можно только не такой крепкий, как в прошлый раз? 

Просьбу Рида Хотч заглушил, хлопнув дверью туалета. 

Простое, не имевшее никакого скрытого подтекста действие — и неожиданно довело его до почти невменяемого состояния. Рассудительность, сдержанность и выдержка отказали едва ли не сразу же, словно Хотч был девственником из старшей школы, возбуждавшимся от одного только взгляда на объект своего вожделения. А он пятнадцать лет положил ради карьеры, работы, характера, чтобы лишние эмоции и порывы не разрушили однажды ненароком всё то, во что Хотч вложил собственную жизнь! Что с его рассудком и гордостью, если каждый жест Рида воспринимается как непристойный намёк? 

Вцепившись одной рукой в раковину, чтобы не упасть (дрожавшие ноги его не держали), другой Хотч крутанул кран и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Дурман наваждения, увы, не рассеялся, напротив, он словно сконцентрировался ещё сильней, и Хотч, подняв голову, увидел в зеркале размытое лицо Рида.

— Что ты здесь... — начал он было, обернувшись, но там никого не оказалось. Конечно, полез бы Рид за ним в запертую кабинку уборной. — Чёрт... чёрт!

Не в первый раз воображение играло с ним злую шутку, но впервые Хотч чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, готовым сдаться. Это уже не сексуальные фантазии мужчины, у которого несколько месяцев никого не было, не мимолётная влюблённость ради траха на одну ночь, как он раньше считал, а настоящая одержимость, болезнь, психическое расстройство, которое он тысячу раз обнаруживал у других людей, профилируя их по местам преступлений, а у себя проглядел. Только сейчас, когда они с Ридом оказались фактически заперты вдвоём в маленьком пространстве на целых пять часов, Хотч по-настоящему испугался самого себя, того, что мог натворить. Голод — тот самый, который не заглушишь ни проклятым кофе, ни самыми изысканными блюдами — взыграл с новой силой, и Хотч словно физически ощущал, как желание получить Рида любой ценой, подмять под себя, придавить к креслу, полу, стене, к чему угодно, развязывает ему руки. 

Они начальник и подчинённый? У сорока трёх процентов американцев есть или был роман с коллегой, кого это останавливает? 

В Бюро запрещены любовные отношения между агентами, тем более, агентами одного пола? Но запрет действует только на бумаге, вон, даже Гарсия встречалась с аналитиком из другого отдела, что с того?

У Хотча есть... была семья, и он должен беречь память о Хейли и заботиться о будущем Джека? Джек не узнает, Хотч расшибётся в лепёшку, чтобы он не узнал, а Хейли, должно быть, больно смотреть с небес на его муки. Она же одобряла Бет, вот только они уже давно расстались, а в этот раз переживать вынужденное одиночество куда тяжелей.

Наверное, про это состояние говорят — море по колено. Чёрт возьми, Хотч готов был сейчас выйти, схватить Рида за ворот рубашки и жёстко поцеловать, чтобы все энциклопедические выкладки застряли у него в горле, а потом затащить сюда и оттрахать. Пусть бы потом Рид и с трапа сойти не смог, плевать на всё! 

Будь, что будет.

Хотч неожиданно ясно представил себе, если бы вдруг всё то, что он расписал в своём воображении, произошло в реальности: представил, как Морган с непроницаемым выражением лица защёлкнул на руках Хотча наручники, как вывел из офиса в Квантико, а шедший следом Росси, чёрный от непонимания и недоверия, зачитывал его права. ДжейДжей и Блейк стояли с открытыми ртами, боясь спросить, что происходит, а Гарсия, заплаканная, с потёкшим макияжем, выронила свою любимую кружку, ту самую, с британским флагом. Картинка перед его мысленным взором была настолько реальной, что Хотч помертвел, увидев за спинами коллег, смотревших на него ненавидяще и осуждающе, Рида. В широко раскрытых глазах того застыли холод и отвращение, даже лютая ненависть, хотя, казалось, Рид просто не способен испытывать что-то подобное, но добило Хотча его презрение: во всех чертах лица — во вздёрнутом носе и раздуваемых ноздрях, в сдвинутых светлых бровях, в белых губах, ещё сохранявших следы жестоких поцелуев — намертво отпечаталось это чувство, не позволявшее Риду даже подойти и плюнуть Хотчу в лицо.

В глазах у него потемнело, и Хотч покачнулся, ещё крепче вцепился в раковину, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. К горлу подступила тошнота, и он, захрипев, наклонился: его рвало, пустой желудок до боли сжимался в спазмах, не в силах изрыгнуть ничего, кроме желчи. Пытаясь откашляться, Хотч задыхался, а душный воздух жёг ему глотку, в которую как будто навсегда въелся гадкий привкус желчи.

Кто-то совсем рядом громко и надрывно дышал. Хотчу потребовалось не меньше полминуты, чтобы сообразить, что это был он сам, жалкий, разрывающийся одновременно между омерзением и возбуждением, — каменный стояк-то у него никуда не делся.

Мало-помалу эти чувства схлынули. Хотч пришёл в себя, упираясь лбом в холодное зеркало, в котором, к счастью, отражалось его лицо, а не Рида.

— С этим надо прекращать, надо завязывать, — несколько раз повторил Хотч, словно зачитывал мантру какому-то алкоголику. — Пока не поздно.

А то, что это «поздно» настанет очень скоро, Хотч нутром чувствовал.

Возбуждение, слава Богу, под напором отвращения и брезгливости к самому себе прошло. Немного успокоившись, Хотч умыл лицо ледяной водой, тщательно прополоскал рот, чтобы избавиться от привкуса желчи. Пустой желудок урчал, а в голове... в голове было ещё более пусто, чем в желудке, только одна-единственная мысль билась, как птица о стекло, и с этой-то мыслью Хотч и вышел из уборной, услышав мелодичный звонок кофемашины.

Избавиться от проблемы можно только самым радикальным способом, другие тут не помогут. Рид не должен пострадать. Не его вина, что у Хотча не получается совладать с собственными чувствами, хотя это первейшее, что он должен сделать, как взрослый, адекватный и разумный человек, как начальник, отвечающий за действия своих подчинённых и за свои собственные. 

Припомнив, сколько у него накопилось неиспользованных дней отпуска за последние пару лет, Хотч сказал себе, что три дня, до конца этой недели, команда сможет без него пережить, а он оклемается, приведёт в порядок мысли и подыщет подходящую вакансию, куда можно перевестись из ОАП. Оставаться в одной упряжке с командой просто опасно... В первую очередь для команды.

— Кофе, Рид, — сдержанно произнёс он.

Тот ничего не ответил, и у Хотча ёкнуло сердце. Только осторожно поставив обе чашки на откидывающийся столик, он понял, почему Рид промолчал и вообще странно притих в последние несколько минут (хотя определённо должен быть слышать звуки из уборной) — он спал.

— Рид?

Но пончики, которые Рид умёл, стоило Хотчу уйти, своё дело сделали. На сытый желудок Рид и уснул, не дождавшись кофе, сполз по спинке кресла, чуть склонив голову себе на правое плечо, и едва слышно посапывал, почти как ребёнок.

У Хотча подкосились ноги, или же это пилот сделал слишком резкий поворот, но он едва не свалился на Рида, лишь в последний момент успел ухватиться за спинку соседнего сиденья. Плохо соображая, он плюхнулся на своё место у окна и, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы остатки разумных мыслей, уставился наружу. 

В стекле иллюминатора вместо ночного неба отражался салон самолёта и невинно спящий Рид. Надеясь избавиться от наваждения, Хотч прикрыл глаза и начал считать про себя. 

За годы совместной работы они столько раз вылетали в другие штаты, что если сложить всё время, проведённое в самолете, выйдет, наверное, не один месяц. Когда уставшие ребята, возвращаясь в Квантико, отсыпались в своих креслах, Хотч редко позволял себе то же самое: кто-то же должен был готовить отчёты о расследовании, пользовании служебным транспортом или просматривать новые дела, которыми предстояло заняться на следующий день. И по тому, как выглядел во сне каждый из его подчинённых, Хотч мог много чего рассказать об их настроении, мыслях и даже о том, что они сделают первым делом, ступив на твёрдую землю.

Раньше Рид спал как ребёнок: он занимал два боковых сиденья, устраивался на них в позе зародыша, и ДжейДжей, а в последнее время и Блейк, укрывала его пледом, потому что всем казалось, будто он вечно мёрзнет. Рид хмурился, если во сне не мог выбросить закончившееся расследование из головы, или же наоборот, спал с самой что ни на есть безмятежной улыбкой. Иногда он засыпал, обнимая папку с документами, — ни дать, ни взять как плюшевого мишку, и тогда волей-неволей все опять видели в нём великовозрастного ребёнка... Но это осталось в прошлом.

После гибели Мэйв Рида долго мучили кошмары. Месяца три, если не четыре Хотч искоса наблюдал за ним во время полёта домой: Рид сидел у иллюминатора и пялился в него пустыми, стеклянными глазами. Некоторые, как тот же Росси, думали, что он вообще не спит, может быть, так оно и было, учитывая, сколько кофе и в какой концентрации Рид заливал в себя. Самый тяжёлый период прошёл, боль, видимо, слегка притупилась, и бессонница отступила. Однако теперь спящий Рид вовсе не похож на себя прежнего. Развалившись в кресле, он просто вырубается, проваливается в сон так резко, словно кто-то переключает в его голове какой-то рычажок. Можно надеяться, что ему ничего не снится, но Хотч точно знал, кого Рид видел во сне каждую ночь, и для этого даже не нужно смотреть на его страдальчески искажённое лицо.

Мысль, что Риду снится не он, доводит Хотча до состояния покалеченного быка на корриде.

Однако сейчас что-то случилось. Хотч не мог отвести взгляда от безмятежного лица Рида: сон сморил того моментально, едва он поел, и, видимо, сейчас Риду снилось что-то спокойное, тёплое... а не кошмары, от которых невозможно избавиться при их-то работе. Глаза не плотно прикрыты, как обычно, веки слегка подрагивают, губы приоткрылись, и видна тонкая белая полоска зубов, а уголки рта приподняты как будто в полуулыбке... Хотч очнулся, лишь когда был уже в нескольких дюймах от губ Рида, и, одёрнув себя, завалился обратно на сиденье.

Слишком близко. Рид постоянно оказывался слишком близко к нему, и Хотч ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это только видимость, что у него сейчас есть силы подняться и пересесть в другой конец салона, на самом же деле, Хотч — самый безвольный человек на Земле, не способный справиться с собственным телом. 

С тихим вздохом Рид заворочался, словно специально, почувствовав на себе жгучий взгляд. От движения воротничок его рубашки распахнулся ещё больше, но Хотч не успел насладиться этим зрелищем: поёрзав на сиденье, Рид навалился на его плечо, нагло, по-собственнически устраивая на нём голову. Хотч с трудом вспомнил, как дышать. За секунду салон самолёта сузился для него до двух кресел, нет, до одного, потому что Рид, расслабившийся и совершенно не контролировавший себя во сне, как будто бы вознамерился использовать Хотча в качестве подушки. Тот дышал через раз, жалея, что не может точно так же заставить своё сердце биться медленней и тише, чтобы, не дай Бог, Рид не проснулся. Не проснулся и не увидел его в таком состоянии: с побелевшим от напряжения лицом, с совершенно дикими глазами, как у изголодавшегося зимой волка, и трясущимися руками — а Хотч даже не заметил, как протянул руку, и желая, и боясь коснуться щеки Рида. 

Ему удалось совладать с собой, но лишь частично: вместо того, чтобы очертить пальцами скулу Рида, Хотч убрал с его лба прядку волос, лезшую в глаза. На заботу Рид отозвался ещё одним вздохом, вроде бы вполне обычным, но Хотча с головы до ног окатило мощной волной тепла, которое затем пожаром заструилось по его сосудам. Он снова был возбуждён, ещё сильней, чем прежде, только теперь не было никакого шанса снять напряжение в уборной: пошевелиться означало разбудить Рида, разбудить Рида — предстать перед ним в самом неприглядном виде, в каком Хотча никто не должен был видеть. Может, в любом другом случае Хотч бы смог аккуратно переместить Рида обратно в его кресло, а сам пересесть на другой ряд, однако его мозг под влиянием нестерпимого желания уже почти отключился, забрав вместе с собой волю, способность соображать и координацию. Он не мог отпустить Рида, только не сейчас, когда с ним, беспомощным и беззащитным, можно сделать, что угодно.

— Да пошло оно всё, — остервенело пробормотал Хотч, чувствуя, как губы сами по себе растягиваются в широкой, почти злой улыбке.

Будь что будет, он слишком устал сопротивляться, да и как вообще возможно противиться тому, что засело глубоко внутри? Последняя связная мысль — Хотч ведь уже решил уйти из отдела, так почему напоследок не позволить то, в чём он так долго себе отказывал? — мелькнула, и Хотча увлекло в темноту. В следующий момент Хотч обнаружил, что его тело уже решило за него само: левая рука удобно устроилась у Рида на поясе, пальцы правой очерчивали его линию подбородка, мягко лаская. Лёгкое прикосновение к гладкой коже (Рид вообще удивительно устроен: к вечеру у него редко когда пробивается щетина; такое чувство, что он бреется только раз в несколько дней) как будто запустило по его нервам мелкие и острые иголочки, жестоко коловшие повсюду. Хотч передвинулся — сидеть в прежней позе было уже не просто неудобно, а больно — проклиная подлокотник кресла, врезавшийся в рёбра и мешавший усадить Рида к себе на колени, прижаться к нему всем телом. 

Соблазнительно приоткрытые губы, когда Хотч провёл по ним пальцем, оказались, как он и думал, горячими, сухими и слегка запёкшимися. Днём Рид обычно использовал увлажняющую помаду, потому что после болезни губы у него стали трескаться до крови, но вот она стёрлась, и Рид беззащитен настолько, что на него невозможно не покуситься. Хотч прижал палец к своим губам, жадно перенимая чужое тепло тела и ощущая, как понёсся вскачь пульс, а дыхание стало вырываться из горла с рваными всхлипами. Больше нельзя терпеть. Рывком наклонившись, Хотч накрыл губы Рида своими и, не сдержавшись, застонал от обжигающего первого прикосновения. 

Сердце, кажется, билось у него прямо в глотке. Несопротивлявшийся Рид чуть повёл головой, но не проснулся, а стал машинально отвечать. Может, он видел во сне кого-то другого, однако в этот момент Хотчу было всё равно: он вцепился скрюченными от судороги пальцами Риду в затылок, привлекая его ближе, углубляя поцелуй. 

Он отшатнулся от Рида, как вампир, насытившийся невинной жертвой, хватая ртом воздух, с трудом понимая, что только что сделал. В ушах шумно стучала кровь, отмеряя последние секунды до того момента, когда проснувшийся Рид откроет глаза и увидит, кто его целовал. Хотч испустил дрожащий вздох. Губы жгло так, словно не он целовал, а его жестоко терзали, не желая отпускать; Хотча опять трясло, потому что в его опустевшей голове застучала шальная мысль: вот и всё, ничего не случилось, никакой кары, никакого наказания, а это значит... это значит...

Он действительно может сделать всё, что угодно.

Осознание этого оказалось подобно тому, как освобождаются скованные наручниками руки. Жажда и желание запульсировали в нём с новой силой, Хотч снова потянулся к Риду, уже почти коснулся его, когда тот опять вздохнул.

— Мэйв...

Это была пощёчина, удар наотмашь, неожиданный и беспощадный. Хотч отшатнулся, врезавшись в спинку своего кресла.

Мэйв. Так Риду снилось, что он целовался с Мэйв. Можно подумать, Хотч ожидал чего-то другого. Надо было порадоваться, что сон об убитой девушке спас его от разоблачения, но Хотча накрыла ярость. Тьма с кровавыми пятнами наползла на глаза, и он вывалился в проход между рядами кресел, споткнувшись о вытянутые ноги Рида и только чудом его не разбудив. Покачиваясь, цепляясь за всё, что попадалось под руку, Хотч опять добрался до туалета и хлопнул дверью, уже не заботясь о тишине. Переполнявшая его злость требовала выхода: она смела с раковины бутылку жидкого мыла, била его кулаками по шкафчику и двери, она вытащила его рубашку из брюк, расстегнула ширинку и сжала член, вынуждая представлять вместо собственных пальцев изнеженные губы Рида. Он мычит и пытается вырваться, Хотч крепко удерживает его за волосы и двигается в жестоком, рваном темпе, так что из уголка рта Рида сочится кровавая слюна...

В исступлении кончив, Хотч застонал, на подрагивающих ногах привалился спиной к стене. Безжалостно терзавшие его злоба и возбуждение резко схлынули, как море при приближающемся цунами, оставив Хотча жадно хватать ртом воздух и остывать от любовной горячки. Чувства и рассудок возвращались медленно, нехотя, словно пытаясь оградить его от реальности, но спасительное забытье же не могло продолжаться вечно. Хотч осознал, что стоит в беспорядочно расстёгнутой одежде, кончив чуть ли не себе в брюки, и силой откинул голову назад, чтобы побольней удариться затылком. Он сходит с ума, нет, уже сошёл, переступил последнюю грань, отделявшую его от тех извращенцев и садистов, которых он ловил. Сейчас — всего лишь поцелуй, но если бы не случайность, Хотч не дрочил бы себе, яростно, прикусив губу, чтобы не завыть в голос от болезненного наслаждения, а воплощал свои фантазии в жизнь, заглушая поцелуями протесты самого Рида.

— Ты чудовище, Хотчнер, — посмотрев в запотевшее зеркало, отражавшее только часть его лица, сказал он. — Чудовище. Ты должен всё прекратить.

Хотч-из-зеркала, смотревший на него диким, почти звериным взглядом, ничего прекращать не собирался, и Хотч, снова врезав по двери затылком, зашёлся в истерическом смехе.

Хотя впору было плакать.


	3. Когда Хотч получает желаемое

Обычно Хотч не пьёт.

Верней, пьёт, но в разумных пределах. Что плохого в том, чтобы пропустить парочку-другую бокалов вина или коньяка в хорошей компании, тем более, что и компания, и выпивка у Росси всегда на высоте? Но так, чтобы до потери сознания, провалов в памяти и длительного общения с унитазом поутру, Хотч не пил со старших классов школы. Если быть уж совсем откровенным, то тогда в первый и последний раз он позволил себе подобный неадекватный поступок.

Сегодня, кажется, позволит снова.

В Квантико они прилетели около полуночи. Хотч успел более-менее привести в порядок одежду и вообще свой внешний вид и, как ни в чём ни бывало, разбудил Рида, осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча. Не дожидаясь, пока Рид потянется и сонным голосом спросит, приземлились ли они уже, первым спустился по трапу. Впору было ехать домой, но путь Хотча против обыкновения лежал в офис: навстречу новой жизни и подальше от своего же сумасбродного поступка, чуть не превратившего его в чудовище. Рид сомнамбулой следовал по его пятам, зевал и тёр глаза кулаком, а Хотч с замиранием сердца каждую секунду ждал, когда же тот опомнится и спросит, что, собственно, произошло между ними в самолёте.

— Езжай домой и поспи, — это было первое, что Хотч сказал ему да и то, лишь когда за ними закрылась стеклянная дверь офиса. Рид мотнул головой, что означало, что ему ещё нужно что-то доделать, и неверным шагом направился к своему рабочему столу.

Хотч, не спуская с него настороженных глаз, поднялся в свой кабинет, причём сделал это гораздо быстрее, чем обычно. Самому себе он сказал, что просто хотел поскорей закончить с бумагами, но на самом деле просто сбежал, боясь услышать полный возмущения голос всё вспомнившего Рида. Однако ничего такого не случилось. Хотч боялся поверить в свою удачу, она в последнее время слишком часто поворачивалась к нему спиной. Казалось бы, раз всё обошлось, то и идти до конца в уже принятом решении нет необходимости, но робкие возражения внутреннего голоса Хотч задавил в корне, стиснув зубы, плотно прикрыл дверь своего кабинета и опустил жалюзи, чтобы совсем отгородиться.

Он не хотел уходить. Чёрт возьми, это же не просто его работа, а его жизнь, и коллеги не коллеги, а лучшие друзья... потому что у него и друзей-то не осталось. Хотча мало волновало, куда он уйдёт, на какую должность, сколько потеряет в деньгах: собственное решение покинуть отдел предстало перед ним во всей красе, и он понял, что не хотел этого делать. Его не поймут ни друзья, ни Джек. Хотч сам себя не поймёт. Но если он не в состоянии совладать с собственными мыслями, чувствами и действиями, у него только одна дорога — вон из ОАП, подальше от Рида. Например, на анонимные реабилитационные курсы при ФБР, хотя вряд ли найдётся психотерапевт, способный решить его проблему. 

Снаружи погас свет. Через дверь смутно донеслось прощание Рида, и Хотч усмехнулся. Рид ведь и не подозревал о том, что его «До завтра» не суждено сбыться. Завтра они не увидятся. Они вообще больше не увидятся. Хотчу слишком дороги остатки его гордости, его «я», того, каким его видели другие люди, чтобы он мог остаться и рискнуть ими. Пусть им пыталось управлять ненормальное сексуальное желание, Хотч изо всех сил старался не забывать, что для него важно: чтобы неприятности перестали сыпаться на Рида как из сломанного рога изобилия и чтобы в памяти коллег Аарон Хотчнер остался нормальным человеком.

Проведя пальцем по губам — казалось, что тот несчастный поцелуй случился только что — Хотч вздрогнул и усилием воли заставил себя достать из папки два чистых листа. На одном будет заявление на три отгула, на другом... Другой — это его смертный приговор.

А что он скажет Мэтту и остальным? Подписав и отложив в сторону первое заявление, Хотч занёс ручку над вторым и замер. До этого момента он не задумывался над словами прощания, да что там, над объяснением тоже, а ведь об этом следовало позаботиться в первую очередь, иначе попытка уйти превратится в фарс. Круз не такой опытный профайлер, как остальные, но и он поймёт, что за банальными «семейными обстоятельствами», которые Хотч укажет в заявлении, кроется куда более серьёзная причина. Возможно, он решит, что Хотча шантажируют, угрожая безопасности сына, если он не покинет ОАП или ФБР. Представив себе это, Хотч похолодел. Казалось бы, вот ещё один знак, что он должен остаться, как-то справиться со своей проблемой... Перед мысленным взглядом Хотча всплыло лицо Рида, улыбающегося во сне Рида, и желание снова поцеловать его, чёрт возьми, сграбастать в охапку, затащить в какое-нибудь мало-мальски укрытое местечко и... Хотч поймал себя на том, что стонет через плотно сжатые зубы, и устало откинулся на спинку кресла.

Вот и ответ, можно ли ему и дальше работать в отделе.

Нельзя.

И уходить нужно как можно скорее, как бы ни хотелось оттянуть момент прощания и придумать мало-мальски правдоподобную «легенду», почему Хотч срочно должен покинуть ОАП. Ему, с его-то опытом, стыдно прятаться за глупым предлогом, чтобы все шептались за его спиной, а Гарсия рылась в его истории поиска в Сети, ища любую зацепку. Но обстоятельства были сильней Хотча. 

Второе заявление, просьбу о переводе, он написал быстро, размашисто и так остервенело подставил в конце свою подпись, что ручка прорвала бумагу и оставила след на кожаной подложке. Выдохнув воздух через сжатые зубы, Хотч скомкал лист, отправил его в мусорную корзину и стал писать заново, однако как будто вся его сущность протестовала против этого: рука Хотча неожиданно задрожала, и последнее слово получилось с жирным чернильным пятном. Написать это чёртово заявление получилось только с третьего раза. Складывая оба листа вместе, Хотч даже дышать боялся, молясь, чтобы ничего не случилось. Он не верил в мистику, не верил, что случайности неслучайны, но сейчас провидение словно пыталось отговорить его от принятого решения. 

Тут взгляд Хотча упал на фотографию, стоявшую на столе среди письменных приборов. На фото были он и Джек — уже без Хейли, только вдвоём, потому что через прошлое нужно переступить и идти дальше, иначе не будет никакого будущего — и Хотч, которого вдруг резануло по сердцу острым куском льда, почувствовал себя по-особенному жалким, а все его попытки избежать неизбежного вдруг оказались заранее обречёнными. Не может быть стопроцентной уверенности, что смена работы и реабилитационный курс помогут выбросить из головы чувство к Риду. Наоборот, с такой же вероятностью всё может стать только хуже, если Хотч потеряет возможность видеть его каждый день. Так что же теперь делать-то?

Кабинет Круза был закрыт, и Хотч не стал брать ключ. Мэтт всё равно каждое утро идёт прямиком к нему обсудить последние новости по делам, находящимся в разработке. Так что обе бумаги Хотч оставил на столе, под клавиатурой — на тот случай, если первым заглянет кто-то посторонний, кому эти знания не предназначались. 

Свет в кабинете Хотч погасил с двойственным чувством. Не верилось, что он сюда не вернётся. За годы работы бывало всякое — отстранение, длительные командировки, больничные, переводы для обмена опытом — но Хотч всегда приходил обратно. Поднимался по лестнице, открывал вот эту же дверь, которую сейчас он закрыл на замок (два оборота и проверить дверную ручку, точно ли заперто), щёлкал выключателем. Проделывать всё в обратном порядке, зная, что это последний раз, было едва ли не самое тяжёлое, что Хотчу когда-либо приходилось делать. Он окинул прощальным взглядом двери кабинетов Моргана и Росси, спустился вниз и, не удержавшись, прошёл мимо стола Рида, скользнул пальцами по его поверхности. Хотч знал, что столешница должна быть холодной, но от лёгкого прикосновения его неожиданно овеяло приятным, ласковым теплом. 

Галлюцинации. Неужели грань между реальностью и фантазией для него уже настолько размылась? Хотч даже и не подозревал... Значит, недолго до полной утраты контроля над собой.

Поэтому-то Хотч, в такое время обычно направлявшийся из офиса исключительно домой, изменил маршрут и остановился на первой попавшейся автозаправке с круглосуточным магазином. Что он схватил с полки — портвейн, водку или бурбон, а то и всё вместе — Хотч так и не запомнил, просто положил пакет на заднее сиденье машины и стартовал с заправки так, словно за ним гнался весь личный состав Бюро.

Возвращаться в пустую квартиру, когда Джек, как сегодня, гостил у тёти, всегда было тяжело, но никогда ещё Хотч не был так рад этому. Не включая света, не сняв куртки, он прошёл прямо в гостиную, наступая на задники туфель (плевать, что купил он их недавно, и обувь точно потеряет свой презентабельный вид), сбросил их — одна даже улетела куда-то за кресло. Куртку и пиджак он швырнул на пол, ослабив узел галстука, расстегнул воротничок рубашки и в таком расхлябанном состоянии свалился на софу, устало прикрыл глаза.

Адова работа. Адова жизнь.

Прежде Хотч не позволял себе подобных слабостей: неважно, в каком часу он приходил, он всегда разувался в холле, отточенными движениями вешал костюм на приготовленную с утра вешалку, клал рубашку в стирку и шёл в душ. Не сделав ничего из этого, откупоривая бутылку, Хотч чувствовал себя... более чем странно. По его квартире, где всегда безукоризненный порядок и чистота, теперь раскиданы вещи, а сам Хотч собирается напиться до алкогольных галлюцинаций и потери сознания. Но это было единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось.

Сделав глоток прямо из горлышка, Хотч чуть не поперхнулся с непривычки. В бутылке оказался портвейн, причём, пойло из разряда самых дешёвых. Может, это и к лучшему: с такой гадости его быстрей вырубит, Хотч же и добивался того, чтобы забыться, всерьёз и надолго, чтобы фантазии о Риде, мгновенно заполонившие его голову, стоило только закрыть за собой дверь квартиры, оставили его наконец.

Однако чем больше он пил, тем отчётливей ощущал, что спиртное не действовало на него так, как хотелось бы. Сознание по-прежнему оставалось ясным, а мысли, которые Хотч гнал от себя, с новой силой навалились на него, и бежать от них было больше некуда. Чёрт возьми, он хотел Рида до одурения, так что ещё пара дней в офисе рядом с ним (а Рид, как назло, в последнее время на совещаниях занимал исключительно соседнее с Хотчем место), и Хотч бы просто позвал его вечером, когда все уйдут, в свой кабинет, запер дверь, заткнул Риду рот каким-нибудь отчётом и выебал прямо на столе, жестоко заломив ему руки. По крайней мере, то низменное желание, которое он испытывал, ничего другого с Ридом не предлагало сделать. 

Алкоголь же влиял на Хотча каким-то странным образом: жгучая, иссушающая жажда секса ушла сама собой, спряталась, как побитый пёс в своей конуре, и Хотч неожиданно лицом к лицу, если можно так выразиться, столкнулся с тем чувством, с которого всё началось.

С желанием защитить.

Оттуда же всё пошло, с того дня, когда заплаканный Рид, не смотря никому в глаза, скрылся за дверью своей квартиры, а они с командой остались стоять снаружи, сожалея и сочувствуя. Хотч знал, что никто из ребят (даже Росси) не поймёт Рида так же хорошо, как он, это и сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он слишком хорошо ощущал, как Риду плохо, и потому переступил через собственное правило — позволил чуть больше чувств по отношению к нему... а потом уже не мог остановиться.

Но, как ни странно, сейчас Хотч мог сказать себе «Стоп». Хотя бы потому, чтобы потом Круз или Росси не проводили с Ридом оценку профпригодности из-за того, что Хотч его... Нет. Хватит.

— Этого не случится.

Хотч поднялся выбросить опротивевший портвейн. Он не одолел и половины бутылки, настолько мерзким на вкус оказался напиток, да и не опьянел ничуть. Выпивка неожиданно помогла ему немного разобраться в себе, но лучше бы Хотч этого не делал: как наводят резкость в бинокле, так и он присмотрелся к тому, во что превратился, и от всей души пожелал самому себе отправляться к чёрту. Ничего же не осталось от прежнего Аарона Хотчнера: любящего мужа и отца, справедливого руководителя, честного и ратовавшего за торжество закона прокурора — ничего. Одни развалины. Только чудом у него ещё оставались чувство долга, совесть и какие-то крохи самоконтроля, но, по правде говоря, они были похожи на шатающиеся руины дома, оставшиеся после ковровой бомбардировки и готовые рухнуть в любой момент. Хотч понимал, что алкоголь бы никак их не поддержал, а наоборот, снёс бульдозером, но, швырнув бутылку в мусорное ведро, вернулся в гостиную за коньяком.

— Рид? 

Увидев его в гостиной, Хотч сначала не поверил своим глазам. Рид стоял спиной к нему и, склонив голову, рассматривал... о Господи, тот пакет, в котором была выпивка. Хотч небрежно бросил его возле кресла, и бутылки выкатились наружу. Что Рид теперь подумает о нём? 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот, как будто бы не услышав, что к нему обращались, наконец неуклюже развернулся и посмотрел на Хотча крайне сосредоточенным, решительным, словом, каким угодно взглядом, но только не любопытствующим. Рида как будто вообще не волновало, что он вломился посередь ночи в квартиру к своему непосредственному руководителю и обнаружил его в столь неприглядном виде — в полном бардаке и с самой дешёвой выпивкой. Мысленно Хотч уже просчитал все возможные последствия вплоть до того, какие аргументы придётся привести, чтобы Рид молчал, и... сказал себе расслабиться. Всё это больше не имело смысла. Он же написал заявление. Он больше не член ОАП.

— Я тебе звонил, но ты не брал трубку, поэтому я решил приехать и увидел, что дверь открыта. Прости, если помешал, — Рид покосился на бутылки. — Знаешь, оказывается, пока мы были в Сиэтле, мои соседи сверху устроили потоп, и в квартире теперь невозможно жить какое-то время. А из всей команды ты живёшь ко мне ближе всех, вот я и... приехал.

Даже без особых усилий Хотч понял, что он лжёт. Ближе всех к Риду жил Росси, но логичней предположить, что он, обнаружив залитую квартиру, отправился бы в гостиницу, а не домой к коллеге. Что-то другое привело Рида сюда, что-то, что нельзя было отложить до утра. Хотч знал, что именно. Он смотрел на решительное лицо Рида, его плотно сжатые, но всё же подрагивающие губы, на напряжённую позу (а Рид так крепко держался за ремень своей сумки, лишь когда не мог справиться с волнением) и боролся с желанием обречённо закрыть глаза.

— Прости, — повторил Рид и неосознанно прикусил нижнюю губу. Хотч почувствовал, как в низу живота у него опять полыхнуло жаром, и велел себя не думать, даже не пытаться фантазировать. — Я знал, что Джека нет дома, и подумал, что... Я могу уйти. Да, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он сорвался с места, бросившись к двери, но Хотч среагировал быстрее и перегородил ему дорогу, толком даже не сообразив, что выдал себя этим поступком. В глазах Рида заплескалось... отчаяние? Нет, кажется, обида, Хотчу трудно было разобрать. Сам он задыхался, как после длительной пробежки, а в ушах набатом стучала кровь, разнося по сосудам адреналин. Он мог позволить Риду уйти. Тот сам уже понял, что об увиденном лучше промолчать, на этом бы всё и закончилось, но Хотч остановил его, заставил остаться. Теперь поздно отступать, надо говорить начистоту.

— Рид, мы оба знаем, что даже неожиданный конец света не заставил бы тебя приехать ко мне в час ночи и войти в мой дом без разрешения. Что случилось?

— Я помню, что случилось в самолёте, — прошептал тот едва слышно, вцепившись в свою сумку, как в спасательный круг. 

Мысленно Хотч застонал, но вида не подал. Конечно, Рид помнит. Глупо было надеяться, что он не проснулся от поцелуя, ведь отвечал Рид с такой страстью, словно не меньше Хотча хотел, чтобы всё это происходило. 

К своему ужасу он понял, что не готов столкнуться с последствиями того сумасбродного поступка. Хотч не то, чтобы трусил, скорей он не хотел делать этот чёртов выбор: признать правду или лгать до последнего. И то, и другое для него в равной степени самоубийственно.

— Я не понимаю, что именно ты имеешь в виду. Когда мы сели в самолёт, ты быстро перекусил, а затем проспал весь обратный полёт.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — перебил его Рид. — Я точно это знаю.

— Рид, это говорит твоё воображение. Ты не выспался и принял то, что тебе снилось про Мэйв, за реальность. — Благодаря многолетней практике голос у Хотча не дрожал, хотя всё, что он говорил, было ложью от начала до конца. Он чувствовал себя так гадко, словно с головой окунулся в отходы вперемешку с кровью, и теперь эта вонь будет преследовать его до конца жизни. 

Тот кивнул.

— С вероятностью пятнадцать процентов я допускаю такую возможность, но у Мэйв не могло быть туалетной воды Kenzo Homme Night. Из чего я делаю вывод, что это был ты.

Прикрыв глаза, Хотч тихо и обречённо вздохнул.

— Хотч, — понизив голос, Рид как-то по-особенному протянул его имя. У Хотча по спине побежали мурашки, а возбуждение, наоборот, тугим узлом завязалось внизу живота. — Я знаю, что происходит. Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня. Я... Только за последнюю неделю я насчитал двести тридцать шесть твоих взглядов на меня, когда ты был уверен, что никто не видит, и из них половина была на мою спину и ягодичные мышцы. Может, у меня и мало опыта в отношениях, но как профайлер я могу определить, когда человек сходит с ума от сексуального желания. К тому же, — порывшись в своей сумке, он вытащил измятый лист, в котором Хотч с трудом узнал одно из своих заявлений, — я обнаружил вот это на твоём столе.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сипло спросил Хотч, сглотнув. Не верилось, что он спрашивает это и у кого — у самого Рида! До чего докатился...

— Я? — Рид опешил, словно не ожидал подобного вопроса, и Хотч замер. 

Не мог он ошибиться, просто не мог. Если Рид, всё поняв, пришёл сюда и не стал с порога выяснять отношения, следовал один-единственный вывод — ему требовалось что-то другое. Однако это же Рид, его образ мышления и действия кардинально отличаются от того, с чем Хотч привык иметь дело. Хотч думал, что знал его, но в последние несколько минут Рид предстал перед ним совершенно другим человеком, и он не знал, чего ожидать. Всё и так висело на волоске.

— Я пришёл сказать, что не позволю тебе испортить свою карьеру из-за этого, — Рид аккуратно сложил лист вдвое, потом снова в двое и одним движением разорвал его. Хотч снова, как и когда-то раньше, не мог оторвать взгляда от его пальцев. — Я тоже хочу.

— Ты?

Это было блюдечко с голубой каёмочкой. Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Хотч знал, что бесплатный сыр бывает лишь в мышеловке, но хотел с головой в эту мышеловку броситься, да что там, даже в открытое пламя сиганул бы, только бы Рид сейчас говорил серьёзно. Хотч на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, надеясь, что наваждение рассеется, но когда он снова взглянул на Рида, то понял, что тот от своих слов отказываться не собирался.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Я просто не могу так больше, — печально улыбнувшись, Рид опустил голову, ссутулился, и его плечи мелко-мелко затряслись. — С тех пор, как не стало Мэйв, мой организм постоянно даёт сбои. Я засыпаю на час и тридцать восемь минут дольше, на каждом третьем нашем деле от четырёх до шести раз теряю нить расследования, и мне кажется, что когда я сплю в самолёте на обратном пути в Квантико, то постоянно зову Мэйв.

— Не постоянно. Однако в последний раз ты действительно звал её.

Ну вот его секрет и раскрылся. Дело опять в Мэйв. Хотч должен был чувствовать себя расстроенным, но с удивлением понял, что ничего подобного не ощущал. Напротив, даже стало легче. У Рида есть своя причина участвовать в этом сумасшествии, молчать об нём и, что самое главное, Рид тоже понимал... понимает, что всё это на один раз. 

Господи, что за чушь он нёс в собственных мыслях? Даже одного раза не должно произойти.

— О... Я надеюсь, это не сильно тебе помешало. Я имею в виду, — по тому, как Хотч помрачнел, Рид сообразил, что ляпнул что-то не то, — ты же всегда по уши в бумагах, когда мы возвращаемся в Квантико. Я бы вряд ли смог сосредоточиться на бюджетной документации, если бы рядом со мной Морган безостановочно стонал «Саванна, Саванна».

— Ты мне не помешал. Но должен признать, что это было... весьма разочаровывающе. Рид? — Услышав своё имя, тот вскинул голову, и у Хотча перехватило дыхание. За все годы совместной работы редко случалось такое, чтобы доведённый до ручки Рид готов был биться до конца, однако Хотч очень хорошо помнил, как Рид выглядел в эти минуты. Точно так же, как сейчас. Отступления не будет, и всё же Хотч обязан был дать ему второй шанс уйти. — Ты уверен? Потому что для меня всё решено, и хотя ты порвал моё заявление, я не собираюсь возвращаться в ОАП, неважно, как закончится эта ночь. Но тебя никто не заставляет... делать это.

Он так и не смог заставить себя произнести «переспать со мной». Слишком уж грязно звучали эти слова, нормально, чтобы Хотч мог озвучить их в своей голове, но чересчур для того, чтобы сказать их Риду. 

А что, если Рид сейчас одумается и сбежит?

— Хотч, за время моей работы в Бюро сколько раз я менял принятое решение?

Дёрнув плечом (ему совершенно неожиданно стало очень зябко), Хотч сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Не знаю. Ты у нас спец по части статистики.

— Три раза, и все эти три раза случились после того, как Морган довёл меня до белого каления.

— Моргана здесь нет, — сказал Хотч. 

— Именно. Хотч, я чувствую, как это важно для тебя. Больше, чем ты думаешь. Знаешь, я вовсе не считаю твоё желание переспать со мной девиацией или психическим расстройством. Для мужчин твоего возраста вполне нормально испытывать возрастающее сексуальное желание, и... — Рид набрал воздуха в грудь, — и ты должен понимать, что всё это так же важно и для меня. Я всё очень тщательно обдумал, пока шёл к тебе, и я не намерен отступать, даже если...

Он говорил слишком много. В большинстве случаев эту неприятную черту Рида можно было стерпеть, но не сейчас. Хотч чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в тот вечер, ночь, когда они с Хейли, тогда только-только выпустившиеся из старшей школы, наконец остались наедине. Впервые. Только вдвоём. Оба настолько уже заведённые лёгкой выпивкой и желанием, что готовы были заняться любовью даже в коридоре. Хотчу нравилось слушать голос Рида, но в данный момент его болтовня просто мешала. Мысленно он уже раздевал Рида и гладил его острые, выступающие лопатки, прижимаясь носом к совершенно гладкой щеке, распластывал на постели, подминая под себя...

— ... ты разденешь меня догола и в таком виде выставишь за дверь, — голос Рида становился всё тише и глуше с каждый шагом, что Хотч делал к нему. Рид застыл, как кролик перед удавом, неестественно напряжённый и готовый в любой момент удрать. Хотч поймал себя на мысли, что пытается вспомнить, видел ли он на поясе Рида кобуру или нет.

— Я помню, ты рассказывал об этих издевательствах в школе. Те парни были полными придурками. Я не собираюсь повторять их ошибку. 

Хотч облизнулся. Во рту у него пересохло, но он этого не замечал, как намагниченный, глядя на губы Рида, оказавшиеся очень близко, гораздо ближе, чем когда-либо. Наверное, Рид опять намазал их гигиенической помадой, потому что в свете ночника они блестели... блестели, как у невинной девчонки, в первый раз пришедшей на свидание и не подозревающей, что у её парня давно уже стоит.

Пусть это означает, что после смерти ему придётся гореть в аду, Хотч его не отпустит, ни за что. Он положил ладонь Риду на затылок, ощущая, как тот вздрогнул, и наконец поцеловал его. Ещё раз, уже полностью отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, чувствуя ответный трепет. Тот, немного напряжённый, в конце концов, закрыл глаза и расслабился, и это было так, словно кто-то, давивший на тормоз в машине с названием «Аарон Хотчнер», убрал ногу с педали. Хотч застонал Риду в рот и навалился на него, тот попятился, врезался спиной в стену, верней, это Хотч буквально вдавил его туда собой, жадно скользя ладонями по его бёдрам. Сколько там раз Рид насчитал, когда Хотч пялился на него? Неправда, каждую свободную минуту, когда никто не смотрел в их сторону, Хотч пожирал его взглядом, представляя обнажённым или полуодетым, но непременно извивающимся на его члене. 

— Дышать, я не могу дышать, — и вправду на последнем дыхании выпалил Рид, когда Хотч отпустил его, перестал целовать, но не отодвинулся, нет, ещё сильней вжался в его бёдра, чтобы Рид чувствовал его крепко стоящий член. 

— В спальню? — спросил он, боясь поверить, что произносит это вслух. Рид плотно сжал свои искусанные в жёстком поцелуе губы и решительно кивнул.

С Хейли, как Хотч помнил, всё происходило не так. Они поставили кассету с подборкой романтической музыки, откупорили бутылку вина, потому что выпитого на выпускном им показалось мало, и долго-долго целовались, прежде чем заняться наконец сексом. Ласкали друг друга, в танце приблизились к постели... Отпустив Рида, Хотч помог ему снять сумку, куртку и этот старомодный пиджак с длинными полами, из-за которого не было видно его соблазнительной задницы. В спальню они, так и не включив верхний свет, пробрались наощупь. В первое мгновение Хотчу показалось кощунственным привести Рида именно туда, трахнуть его на той постели, где когда-то они с Хейли зачали Джека, но ведь он уже спал здесь с Бет, так что... какая разница?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что нужно делать? — с подозрением поинтересовался Хотч, когда дверь от толчка Рида слегка стукнула об косяк.

Вообще это глупо — ревновать того, кто достался ему только на одну ночь, и думать, что все эти годы Рид берёг себя для него, однако Хотч ничего не мог с собой поделать. Мысль, что ещё кто-то мог прикасаться к Риду (воображение немедленно нарисовало ему Моргана), отравила его, сделав возбуждение ещё более болезненным, и Хотч заплетающимися пальцами принялся стаскивать с себя рубашку.

Рид, расстегнувший половину пуговиц на своей сорочке, замер.

— Я... был очень любопытен в старших классах. Конечно, у меня не было ни желания, ни возможности применить эти знания, как ты понимаешь, никто не хотел лечь со мной в постель. Тогда я очень много времени проводил в библиотеке, читал... смотрел некоторые фильмы, — он запнулся. — Думаю, за пятнадцать лет ничего особо не изменилось.

Говоря, он продолжил раздеваться. Рубашка в крупную коричневую клетку скользнула по его плечам и оказалась на полу, а у Хотча, имевшего неосторожность посмотреть в этот момент на Рида, из груди одним ударом выбили весь воздух. Они не включили свет, но Рид как будто светился изнутри, настолько бледной была его кожа. Хотчу не так часто выпадала возможность увидеть его обнажённым (такие случаи он по пальцам мог пересчитать), а сейчас вообще был первый раз, когда он мог бесстыдно рассматривать Рида, не боясь быть разоблачённым. И он смотрел, жадно пожирал взглядом щуплую фигуру: тощие плечи и руки, узкую грудную клетку с выступающими рёбрами, тёмные пятна сосков, от прохладного воздуха сделавшиеся ещё меньше... Хотч сглотнул, представляя, как приникает к ямочке между его ключиц, вылизывая её, и возбуждение отозвалось болезненной пульсацией в его паху.

— А ты?

— Я был молод, — коротко ответил Хотч, надеясь, что зверское выражение его лица отобьёт у Рида всю охоту спрашивать дальше.

Так и случилось. Принявшийся за ремень на своих брюках Рид помедлил, подумал, но больше никаких вопросов задавать не стал. Вместо этого он, помявшись, выдохнул:

— Я хочу взять у тебя в рот.

Хотч это по-другому представлял себе. Он готов был сам сделать Риду минет, готовя его к соитию, но то, что Рид предложил это первым и сказал так открыто... Единственное, что Хотч смог сделать, это трясущимися руками расстегнуть молнию на своих брюках и сесть на самый край кровати, широко развести ноги, давая Риду лучший доступ. С присвистом выдохнув, он смотрел, как Рид, нескладный и обычно неуклюжий, плавно опустился на колени, поводя белыми плечами. Он старался держаться уверенно: одним движением высвободил его член из брюк, наклонился ниже, обдувая чувствительную плоть тёплым дыханием — но в его глазах читалась затаённая растерянность, и взбудораженный этим прекрасным зрелищем Хотч не сдержался — вцепился в его волосы, притягивая ближе.

Первое прикосновение влажного языка запустило по его телу волну дрожи: Рид неуверенно лизнул раскрывающуюся щель на головке его члена, слегка подул, снова лизнул, уже уздечку, повёл языком вниз, вдоль крупной вены и неожиданно отстранился. Хотч, застонавший в полный голос, захлебнулся стоном.

— Пообещай мне, — прошептал Рид, не забывая поглаживать член по всей длине, от чего удовольствие жгучими волнами расходилось у Хотча по всему телу. — Слышишь? Пообещай.

Уже один вид Рида, сидевшего между его ног, ласкавшего рукой его член, чтобы в любую секунду вновь принять его ртом, довёл Хотча почти что до исступления, и то, что Рид при этом ещё что-то говорил, он расслышал с трудом. Рид нарочно ещё сильней сжал пальцы, и Хотч взвыл от наслаждения, смешанного с болью.

— Всё, что хочешь! — вырвалось у него. — Всё, что хочешь, — косноязычно прошептал он в ответ, ловя взгляд Рида, остекленевший и загадочный из-за спутанных волос, падавших ему прямо на глаза. О чёрт, Хотч готов был даже вставить дуло пистолета себе в рот и спустить курок, если Рид об этом попросит, потому что в этот момент — он властен над всем, над ситуацией и над Хотчем.

— Не смей уходить. Я тебя не прощу, Хотч.

Свистящий шёпот, голос, готовый в любой момент сорваться, как будто проникал под его кожу и маршировал по нервам многотысячной армией мурашек, только усиливая и без того сильнейшее возбуждение. Кровь шумела в его ушах штормовым прибоем, и Хотч почти не разобрал слов, но закивал с готовностью самого отчаявшегося просителя. В глазах Рида мелькнуло удовлетворение, он моргнул и опустил голову, приоткрывая рот.

Почувствовав неуверенное, но нежное прикосновение его губ, Хотч, не сдерживаясь, снова застонал. Зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы Рида, притянул его ближе, заставляя брать больше, глубже, чтобы головка проскользнула в его горло, чтобы он урчал и мурлыкал или хотя бы стонал так же, как сейчас. Рид отсасывал явно в первый раз: громко и грязно причмокивал (как Гарсия, развлекавшаяся с Чупа-чупсом, играя на нервах Моргана), давясь, трудно сглатывая, каждый раз натыкался языком на головку члена, неловко лизал её и почти выпускал член изо рта, чтобы тут же крепко погладить рукой. Хотч мог бы кончить уже от одной мысли, что ему впервые за последние несколько месяцев кто-то делает минет, но между его ног сидел чёртов Спенсер Рид. Это на его вихрастый затылок Хотч давил рукой и неловко поглаживал, когда наслаждение расходилось по его телу всепоглощающими волнами. Это Рид, неуклюжий и зажатый, сейчас старательно отсасывал ему, так же старательно, как и решал очередную логическую задачку во время расследования. Это Рид, чёрт побери, низко постанывал, вобрав в себя его член, так что Хотча пробивало удовольствием; Рид же, освоившись, наслаждался тем, что делал: нагибался низко, стонал с чувством, хотя молния на брюках Хотча царапала его нежный подбородок. И — чтоб Хотчу больше никогда ни с кем не трахаться! — это Рид, забывшись, гладил себя между ног.

Хотч пошевелился, и Рид моментально отреагировал: перехватив его член ладонью, продолжая ласково поглаживать его по всей длине, отстранился и, утерев кулаком губы (но они всё равно продолжали поблёскивать в полутьме от слюны), взглянул на Хотча снизу вверх. В его обычно умных глазах не читалось ни одной разумной мысли, и Хотч понял, что последние крохи благоразумия, за которые он отчаянно цеплялся, улетели далеко и надолго. 

Неожиданно оказалось очень важно коснуться Рида. Настолько важно, что это желание вытеснило всё остальное. Сглотнув (пересохшее горло неприятно засаднило), Хотч потянул Рида на себя; тот неуклюже завалился на Хотча, опрокинув его на кровать, и вздрогнул, когда чужой член упёрся в его живот. 

— Аарон... — слетело с губ Рида, слегка солоноватых и неприлично нежных для мужчины, так что Хотч на несколько секунд даже устыдился собственной ярости.

Следом пришло понимание, пробежалось по венам волной кипящей смолы. Рид назвал его по имени. Рид. Его. Даже не назвал, выдохнул из последних сил, с закатившимися от наслаждения глазами, и вправду похожий на умирающего. Значит, он тогда «Спенс»? Хотч попробовал произнести это и не смог: «Спенсом» его — рассудительного, до чёртиков логичного и правильного — могла называть только ДжейДжей, а для Хотча он навсегда останется «Ридом». Даже на эту ночь.

— Ложись, — почти что приказал он, спихивая Рида с себя. Прикосновения, которых Хотч так жаждал, теперь отзывались в его теле короткими ударами молнии, неважно, касался ли он острых локтей Рида, его прохладных ключиц или подтянутого, безволосого живота.

— Дай хоть брюки сниму, — отозвался тот, почему-то стуча зубами, и Хотч отодвинулся, признав его правоту. Сам он уже мало что соображал от нетерпения и только смотрел, как Рид, усевшись на кровати, завозился с брюкам. — Ты знаешь, что по статистике самая неромантичная часть любого свидания, это когда оба партнёра раздеваются? 

Что так думает статистика, Хотч не знал, но согласиться с этим утверждением не мог. У него возбуждение никуда не пропало, пока Рид, неожиданно смутившийся, сбросив ботинки, стягивал с себя брюки вместе с трусами и носками. Хотч представлял его себе нескладным, тощим, вытянувшимся в высь птенцом-переростком и потому совершенно непривлекательным, однако реальность оказалась куда лучше, чем он мог подумать. Да, Рид был тощим для мужчины его возраста и роста, но хорошо сложенным, ну, может, его бёдра были чуть уже, чем нужно... Поняв, что он, как придурок, стоит и смотрит на налитой и ровный член Рида, возмутительно притягивающий взгляд, Хотч шумно вздохнул, сглотнул накопившуюся слюну и принялся стаскивать свои брюки.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — невнятно пробормотал Рид, и его щёки пошли крупными пятнами румянца. — Пожалуйста.

Вместо ответа Хотч чертыхнулся, просто спустил брюки и трусы, переступил через них и навалился на Рида всем телом, придавливая его к кровати, бёдра к бёдрам, член к члену, покрывая его лицо и горло судорожными поцелуями-метками. Рид ахал и охал, извивался под ним, как угорь на сковороде с кипящим маслом, так что их члены тёрлись друг о друга по всей длине, и с закатывающимися от удовольствия глазами шарил руками по его спине и бокам, пытаясь погладить.

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — кое-как выдохнул Хотч, оторвавшись от шеи Рида после того, как оставил на ней полузасос-полуукус. Тот захныкал, попытался вывернуться, потому что Хотч раз за разом двигал бёдрами ему навстречу. — Это ты хотел услышать? Или... — он просунул руку между их потными телами, сжал член Рида, и тот, запрокинув голову, подставив Хотчу беззащитное горло, тихонечко завыл. — Перевернись.

Рид послушался не сразу: несколько секунд он непонимающе смотрел, пытаясь сообразить, чем провинился, почему Хотч убрал руку с его члена, и лишь потом его затуманенный взгляд прояснился. Неловко опираясь на локти, Рид лёг на живот. Его порозовевшие ягодицы на фоне смявшихся белых простыней казались вызывающими, но этого зрелища Хотчу показалось мало: перегнувшись через Рида, он зацепил с изголовья кровати одну из подушек и подсунул ему под бёдра. 

— Статистически, — голос у Рида охрип, но несмотря на это, он продолжал едва слышно бормотать, — даже в момент, когда оба партнёра уже готовы к соитию, свидание ещё может закончиться неудачно. Науке известно, что в семи процентах случа... — Хотч, не удержавшись, провёл кончиками пальцев по вдоль его позвоночника, и Рид осёкся на полуслове, ощутимо затрясся и вдруг, захлёбываясь, заговорил быстро-быстро: — Господи, ради всего святого, я не могу лежать просто так, пока ты пялишься на мои ягодицы и...

Хотч снова заставил его замолчать — наклонился и поцеловал ложбинку между его острых лопаток, таких острых, что чуть-чуть воображения — и на спине Рида из них раскроются два белоснежных крыла. Он сполз ниже, чертя языком прямую по выступающим позвонкам, дошёл до крестца и остановился. Для этой части Рида у него были уготованы другие ласки, и тот с присвистом выдохнул, почувствовав член Хотча на своих ягодицах.

— Так лучше? — потёршись, поинтересовался он неожиданно злорадно для самого себя, с улыбкой отметил, что Рид, едва сдерживая стоны, закивал, и перегнулся через него к тумбочке.

Хорошо, что после расставания с Бет у него не дошли руки выкинуть презервативы. Непочатая пачка валялась в верхнем ящике тумбочки вместе с кремом для рук (в последнее время из-за сломанного кондиционера у Хотча постоянно сохли ладони), и Хотч со смешанным чувством вытащил её и тюбик крема. Думал ли он, что презервативы ещё пригодятся? Определённо, нет, но тем восхитительней то, что сейчас происходит.

— Что ты делаешь? — забеспокоился Рид, когда Хотч прекратил его поглаживать, и судорожно охнул. Хотч, щедро выдавив крем на пальцы, коснулся щели между его ягодиц.

— Мне прекратить?

— Н-нет, — Рид мотнул головой и, кажется, зажмурился, Хотч не мог разглядеть. Пока он только кружил пальцами вокруг его сжавшегося отверстия, с трудом заставляя себя не торопиться, не напугать Рида неожиданным вторжением, хотя сдерживаться, когда тот, распластанный на кровати, с широко разведёнными ногами, с вызывающе приподнятым задом, так чувственно вздыхал, было трудней с каждой секундой. — Просто я никогда ещё ни с кем так далеко не заходил.

И всё-таки он зажмурился и задержал дыхание, когда Хотч, сочтя момент подходящим, кончиком указательного пальца проник в него. Рид инстинктивно сжал мышцы, затем часто-часто задышал, успокаиваясь, пока Хотч мягкими, поступательными движениями начал скользить внутрь него и наружу, размазывая крем, растягивая. Этот ритм удивительно совпадал с пульсацией удовольствия в его теле, расходившейся от ставшего уже болезненно твёрдым члена. Хотч думал, что он столько не продержится — просто кончит, как подросток, не дойдя до самого главного, но самоконтроль, приобретённый за долгие годы работы в Бюро, немного, но помогал. Усмехнувшись (вот уж не угадаешь, когда пригодятся профессиональные навыки), Хотч наклонился, поставив крепкий засос на соблазнительной заднице Рида, и одновременно протолкнул в него палец целиком.

Глухой вскрик — Рид вцепился зубами в простынь — заставил его застонать. Свободной рукой Хотч поглаживая его бедро, отвлекая от боли; почувствовав, что крема мало, выдавил новую порцию и вновь стал растягивать Рида, целуя и гладя всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Слабый поначалу замах ромашки теперь сделался настойчивей, и, наверное, это невольно позволило им обоим расслабиться: Рид сделал глубокий вдох, и тогда Хотч добавил второй палец.

— В интернете написано, — пробормотал Рид сквозь сжатые зубы, — что при предкоитальной подготовке доминантный партнёр обычно стимулирует простату сабмиссивного партнёра. 

Хотч готов был поклясться, что эти слова непрошибаемый, редко смущающийся в обычной жизни Рид покраснел до кончиков волос. Хмыкнув, он понизил голос:

— Вот так, например?

По телу Рида прошла волна дрожи. Он открыл рот до идеальной буквы «О», но не издал ни звука, только, повернув голову, уставился на Хотча дикими, бешеными глазами. 

— Или так? — Хотч согнул пальцы, растягивая Рида ещё больше, и тот беззвучно зашептал «О! О! О!» и уткнулся раскрасневшимся лицом в простынь, глуша и без того невнятные стоны. — Нет-нет-нет, — зарычав, Хотч грубо навалился на Рида и, просунув руку ему под живот, крепко, до боли, сжал его член. Тот, всхлипывая, немедленно начал двигать бёдрами, то насаживаясь на ласкавшие его пальцы, то вжимаясь членом в кровать. — Нет, не смей. Я сам о тебе позабочусь.

— Мне кажется, я до этого момента не доживу.

— Ну уж постарайся, — Хотч удивился тому, что ещё способен на ехидство, но внезапная мысль заставила его прекратить усмехаться. Он сполз в изножье кровати, вытащил из упаковки один презерватив и зубами надорвал упаковку. — Можешь считать, ты почти дождался.

— Что? — растерянно переспросил тот и, обернувшись, успел увидеть, как Хотч двумя быстрыми движениями раскатал резинку по своему члену. — Нет-нет-нет, я ещё не готов, Хотч! Пожалуйста, ты меня слышишь?

Разумеется, слышал, но предвкушение долгожданного секса оказалось сильней. Хотч грубо (не хотел грубо, но так вышло) толкнул ноги Рида в стороны, устраиваясь между них, и только коснулся членом его сжавшегося отверстия, как Рид, замотав головой, забарахтался под ним.

— Я не уверен, что готов, — в ужасе прошептал Рид, едва Хотч смог более-менее профессионально его зафиксировать. — Хотч, я не... — он сглотнул, — я не боюсь боли, но мне надо ещё пару минут, пожалуйста, прошу!..

Конечно, Рид ещё не готов. Если он пришёл сюда с единственной целью — оставить Мэйв в прошлом, переступить через её смерть и открыть новую страницу в своей жизни — то как бы он ни хотел этого, всё равно будет страшиться последнего шага. Хотч знал это по себе. Лишь сильный духом человек сделает всё сам, без посторонней помощи, но Рид таким не был. 

Наклонившись, Хотч уткнулся носом Риду в затылок, чувствуя, что от прикосновения члена к его заднице по всему телу расходится приятная, щекочущая дрожь. Воздух в комнате как будто исчез или сгустился до такого состояния, что Хотч не мог дышать, он вообще ничего не мог сейчас и никогда уже не сможет, если Рид откажется, оставит его в таком состоянии — зависшего на самом краю бездны, готового в любой момент упасть.

— Ты называл меня по имени.

— Аарон.

— Пожалуйста. Мне это нужно. — Хотч ничего не мог с собой поделать, невольно двигая бёдрами в мягком, медленном темпе. Желание, которое разрушало его столько дней и которое было скрылось за порывистой, иногда грубоватой нежностью, вернулось с новой силой. Оно командовало, приказывая не слушать объяснений, а заломить Риду руки за спину и взять его силой, раз уж по доброй воле он не даётся. Цепляясь за остатки благоразумия, совести и... да, того самого желания уберечь, Хотч ещё держался, но сил оставалось всё меньше, а трахнуть Рида хотелось всё больше.

Нет. Не Рида.

Спенса.

— Я знаю. Просто... ещё пару минут!

Однако теперь, когда ладонь Спенса накрыла его собственную, Хотч не был уверен, что способен на такой, без преуменьшения, подвиг. Его член тёрся о Спенса, а перед глазами вспыхивали, одна ярче, реалистичней и сексуальней другой, картинки того, как выходил из Рида с влажным звуком от смазки, возвращался обратно со звучным хлопком... Наверное, они ещё могли прекратить всё это, сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, а потом бояться даже находиться в одной комнате, и так было бы правильней, однако...

— Посмотри на меня, — одними губами попросил Спенс, и Хотч, кажется, никогда не повиновался с такой охотой. — Сделай это. Давай, я так хочу, сделай.

Как будто это говорил не он, не Рид, а кто-то другой, куда более решительный и понимающий. Хотч побоялся верить. Он испустил дрожащий вздох и, зажмурившись, начал считать про себя, сколько бюджета ОАП, отведённого на керосин и обслуживание самолёта, ещё осталось. Не помогло: только он отодвинулся (так было чуточку легче контролировать себя), как Рид приподнялся, практически вжимаясь в его член.

— Аарон, пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя.

Да, именно так: не «этого», а «тебя». Лучше, чем многословное предложение, чем приглашающий жест. С присвистом выдохнув, Хотч медленно начал выходить входить в него. Спенс пытался расслабиться, но получалось плохо: он постоянно сжимался, и Хотч, с трудом протолкнув в него побелевшую от давления головку, издал низкий горловой стон.

— Господи, я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, не совсем соображая, что и кому говорит. — Люблю тебя.

Хотч слышал трудное дыхание Спенса под собой: тот вцепился в простынь пальцами и зубами, отчаянно пытаясь вывернуться, слезть с его члена, уйти от этой разрывающей боли, и то ли хныкал, то ли рыдал. Удерживая Спенса на месте, чтобы он не навредил себе, Хотч с силой стиснул его бёдра (завтра, наверное, проявятся два больших синяка) и стал легонько толкаться вперёд. 

— Шшш, расслабься, расслабься, — услышал он свой собственный голос и с удивлением понял, что ласково поглаживает Спенса по спине, убеждая успокоиться. В последний раз, когда Хотч занимался сексом с мужчиной (сколько лет назад это случилось?), всё было не так, совсем не так, он был несдержан, нетерпелив и о партнёре совсем не думал. Спенс же заставлял Хотча сдерживаться, даже засовывая член в его задницу, и самому трястись и глотать ртом воздух, боясь кончить от первого же нормального толчка. — Я обещаю, так больно больше не будет.

На пробу он ещё раз качнул бёдрами и придержал Спенса, когда тот опять дёрнулся.

— Да сделай ты это уже! — прохныкал Спенс и неожиданно подался навстречу.

Остановить его Хотч не успел. Он неожиданно легко проскользнул до конца, с лёгким хлопком врезавшись в ягодицы Спенса, и от удовольствия жалко всхлипнул. Спенс слишком сильно сжимал его внутри себя, слишком проникновенно стонал и хныкал (неважно, что от боли), и чёрт возьми, всё-таки под ним, в его постели был Спенсер Рид. Содрогаясь всем телом, Хотч поцеловал его дрожащее плечо, обхватил руками грудную клетку и, забыв, что нужно какое-то время перетерпеть и не двигаться, буквально вдавил в него свои бёдра.

— Бо-оже, — голос Спенса дребезжал, как у расстроенной скрипки. — Бо-оже!

В другое время Хотч бы усмехнулся тому, что Спенс, веривший исключительно в науку, так часто упоминал Господа Бога, но не сейчас. Сейчас он жадно ловил каждое слово Спенса, нет, каждый слог, вздох, всхлип, стон, впитывал и запоминал, чтобы потом, когда безумная скачка закончится, эти ощущения остались с ним. 

— Ты прекрасен, — простонал он на ухо Спенсу, сопровождая свои слова мягкими покачиваниями. 

Поцеловать его шею, плечо, проскользнуть руками по животу и сжать член, уже немного опавший; передвинуться, подыскивая лучший угол, и замереть от бешеного восторга, потому что Спенс выгнулся под ним с глубоким грудным стоном. Всхлипнув, он уронил голову на простынь, а Хотч, вспомнивший, как нужно дышать, выскользнул из него почти наполовину.

— Ммм... — в мурлыканье Спенса отчётливо слышалось блаженство, когда Хотч опять вошёл одним быстрым толчком. Его член, который Хотч крепко сжимал и гладил в такт своим движениям, вновь поднялся, и Спенс, постанывая, вдруг начал подмахивать — первый раз, когда Хотч со шлепком въехал в него, заставил их обоих одновременно застонать-зарычать. — Ты!.. Ты!.. О Господи, ты!.. Т-там!

— Замолчи, — Хотч понял, что каждый новый звук Спенса заставляет его против воли ускорять темп, но сделать ничего не мог. Не контролируя себя, он вколачивался в Спенса с такой силой, что кровать, скрипя, тряслась под ними, а Спенс хрипло выл, сминая и без того сбитые простыни. — Замолчи же!

Тот же не мог молчать, как и Хотч не мог прекратить судорожно шарить руками по его мокрому от пота телу, грубо лаская, и жарко дышать ему на ухо. Но сейчас это было просто прекрасно, и Спенс, судя по его горловым, захлёбывающимся стонам, думал так же.

Когда Хотч, остановившийся посередине движения, приподнялся на руках и вышел из него, Спенс заметался, испуганно озираясь. 

— Я что-то сделал не так? — спросил он одними губами, глядя на Хотча через плечо одурманенным, обиженным взглядом.

Хотч ничего не ответил, прикипев взглядом к его порозовевшим ягодицам и растянутому анусу. И хотя он на негнущихся ногах сполз на ковёр, всё равно пришлось вцепиться обеими руками в кровать, чтобы не рухнуть.

— Ляг на спину, — не помня себя, попросил Хотч.

Спенс перевернулся рывком; он, наверное, ещё никогда в жизни так быстро не двигался. Взору Хотча открылись его покрасневшие от трения о простынь ключицы, ставшие совсем крошечными от возбуждения соски и розово-красный напряжённый член, к которому донельзя смущённый Рид потянулся рукой. 

— Аарон?.. 

Вздрогнув, Хотч снова залез на кровать и уже хотел вынудить Спенса широко развести ноги, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого он заставил того почти что согнуться пополам, прижать колени к груди, и, аккуратно взявшись за щиколотки, закинул ноги Спенса себе на плечи. Взгляд, которым одарил его Спенс, пока они устраивались, был словно удар электрошокера — быстрый и безжалостный — зато в такой позе Спенс оказался совершенно беззащитен, полностью доступен и открыт, и член Хотча легко скользнул в него.

Спенс застонал, явно от боли, и упёрся ладонью Хотчу в бедро, вынуждая остановиться.

— Легче, легче, — прошептал он, но Хотч не послушался. Невероятно сложно было контролировать себя, прижимаясь мошонкой к его заднице, и вместо того, чтобы выйти, дать Спенсу свести ноги и хоть немного передохнуть, он замер, хрипло и с присвистом дыша.

В прежней позе Хотч не мог видеть его лица. Да что там, тогда он всецело сосредоточился даже не на ощущениях, а на чётко выверенных движениях, механике, не больше и не меньше. Сейчас прямо перед ним оказалось лицо Спенса: искусанные (слава Богу, что не до крови) губы, красные пятна румянца от смущения и возбуждения, покрывающие щёки и скулы, а главное — полуопущенные веки, из-под которых Спенс смотрел неожиданно похотливо. Это был не тот Спенс, которого Хотч хотел заполучить. Тот был зажат, стеснителен, мог испортить любой романтический намёк своими статистическими заметками, а этот... этот стонал сквозь сжатые зубы, неистово дроча себе, сжимался в такт толчкам Хотча, как дорвавшийся до запретного удовольствия подросток, стремившийся получить всё и сразу.

— Ты прекрасен, — в который раз уже повторил Хотч, засматривая ему в глаза. — Просто прекрасен.

Спенс посмотрел на него как-то по-особенному, вздрогнул от особо сильного толчка, и прикрыл глаза, словно от изнеможение. Его прерывистое дыхание, вырывавшееся вместе со слабыми стонами, стало совсем неслышным — Хотч заглушил его рычанием и одышкой, продолжая, как заведённый, входить в него судорожными, быстрыми рывками. Спенс был великолепен: жаркий, узкий, беспрерывно стонущий и захлёбывающийся от наслаждения, — удовольствие в чистом виде, и то, что Хотч наконец смог заполучить его целиком, подчинил, владел полностью и без остатка, было...

— А... Господи, Аарон!

Голос у Спенса сорвался, когда он выкрикивал имя Хотча, и потом он даже не застонал, а завыл, кончая, и с силой стискивал свой член в кулаке, пока белые капли семени не покрыли его живот. Его мышцы рефлекторно сжались, и хотя Хотч хотел продержаться ещё немного, его самого скрутило от яростной вспышки удовольствия, ослепило, лишило воздуха и всех чувств. Мокрый и липкий от пота он рухнул возле Спенса, уткнувшись носом в сгиб его локтя, и захрипел, потому что ни на что другое он, опустошённый и счастливый, не был способен.


End file.
